


Bad Day

by anclyne, moonwaltz



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AkaAmu, KurooAki, M/M, MakoKisu - Freeform, Mostly fluffy tho, Multi-Genre, OC-centric, miyusawa, multi-pairing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anclyne/pseuds/anclyne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: empat musim, untuk ulang tahun empat karakter tersayang di hari yang sama.





	

 

[part _1: **spring;**_ untuk Tetsuroo Kuroo]

_\--_

Malam hari jadi tak begitu dingin di antara penghangat ruangan dalam konbini tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Si gadis menyamankan diri pada kursi lipatnya, sesekali menatap awas pada pintu masuk, tetapi lebih sering matanya ia tujukan pada kalimat yang berbaris memenuhi novel misteri terkenal di tangannya.

Kalau saja bisa, ia tidak ingin memilih bekerja _shift_ malam. Musim semi begini serbuk sari bertebaran di udara, dan sebagai salah satu dari sekian persen entitas yang memiliki reaksi alergi pada _pollen_ , malam hari adalah waktu sakral yang seharusnya dipakai untuk beristirahat banyak-banyak, bukannya bekerja di konbini 24 jam, ketika waktu menunjukkan nyaris dini hari. Seakan suara batuk teredam masker-nya yang terdengar tiap sepuluh detik belum cukup buruk, kenyataan bahwa tak ada pembeli yang datang juga ikut memperparah keadaan.

Ia membalik halaman ke-seratus delapan puluh tiga –di mana pembunuh berantai kembali melancarkan aksi pada korban berinisial C –ketika derit kaca menjadi pertanda bahwa pintu masuk konbini terbuka. Gadis itu melirik sekilas untuk menemukan rambut hitam yang berantakan dan jaket merah SMA Nekoma yang tersampir pada tubuh asal, lantas kembali menekuni bukunya yang terbuka, terlalu hapal pada pemuda yang belakangan menjadi pembeli langganannya pada waktu-waktu yang tak biasa.

Ia tidak heran apalagi menaruh curiga; anggap saja ia bisa menebak secara garis besar alasan pemuda itu datang ke konbini-nya tengah malam. Kamis malam adalah waktunya _Kinderj*y_ distok ulang, dan entah mengapa produk itu populer sekali di kalangan anak-anak sekitar situ (walau dari perawakannya, pemuda itu tak bisa disebut anak-anak lagi. Mungkin itu juga yang mendasarinya membeli produk itu pada jam-jam segini). Maka dari itu, selagi si pemuda berjalan melalui rak-rak berisi makanan, ia tak perlu lagi mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang ia baca sekadar untuk mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Belum sempat si gadis melemaskan punggungnya yang kaku, bunyi pintu terbuka kembali menyapa telinganya.

“Apa-apaan, sih, tengah malam begini kelaparan,” suara dengusan sebal, “minta diantar ke konbini pula!”

“Tapi Kei juga belum tidur. Malam-malam ke konbini sendirian ‘kan aneh.”

Tidak biasanya ada pembeli lain yang datang nyaris bersamaan dengan pemuda Nekoma yang tadi, apalagi pembeli ini adalah sepasang kakak beradik yang ribut dari pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam konbini.

Salah satu pemuda yang lebih tinggi, sepertinya si kakak, menampilkan senyum pada gadis itu, seperti berharap ia mau memaklumi keributan yang sempat terjadi tadi. Si gadis hanya mengangguk sedikit lalu melanjutkan bacaannya yang tertunda.

Si gadis menggeser kaki dominannya yang pegal, mengerling pada kakak beradik yang kini berjalan di antara rak-rak. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara gerutuan berbalut kekesalan luar biasa dari sang adik karena kakaknya itu malah menyibukkan diri pada rak mainan alih-alih rak makanan seperti yang awalnya ia inginkan ketika menjadikan lapar sebagai alasannya menyambangi konbini ini.

Gadis itu menahan tawanya, (padahal ia tak perlu melakukannya sebab masker telah berhasil meredam suara-suara yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan baik) ia bisa menebak si kakak ke sana memang bukan karena lapar. Ia adalah orang dewasa kedua yang terlalu antusias mendapatkan stok terbaru _kinderj*y_ malam ini.

Ia menutup bukunya yang terselipi pembatas berwarna biru muda, sekalian mengistirahatkan matanya yang sudah terlalu lelah. Kening ia pijat, bergumam _serbuk sari sialan_. Kenapa pula ia yang harus menderita ketika tetumbuhan menyebarkan feromon versi mereka?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat belum menyetok ulang _potato chips_ yang beberapa jam lalu diborong segerombol anak SMA yang baru pulang dari latihan klubnya (ia tidak yakin klub apa dan ia terlalu malas untuk peduli soal itu ketika hidungnya mampet dan kepalanya pening sekali). Ia bangkit dari kursinya, membawa satu kardus berisi _potato chips_ dengan susah payah dan meletakkannya di bawah rak kosong yang mesti diisi.

Ia menaruh bungkus-bungkus silinder itu sembari mengintip para pembelinya dari balik celah. Ia tidak curiga, hanya penasaran kenapa pembeli pertamanya belum selesai juga memilih belanjaannya. Si gadis pikir, ia salah liat atau matanya yang berair karena alergi menipunya atau barangkali minus-nya bertambah, ketika yang ia dapati dari hasil intip-intipnya barusan tidak seperti apa yang ia sangkakan.

Ia melihat pemuda Nekoma berdiri di salah satu rak dan itu bukan rak mainan yang ia ingin beli. Sekali-kali ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat pasangan kakak beradik tadi lalu membuang tatapannya sambil tersenyum-senyum bodoh.

_Kakak? Adik?_ , gadis itu menebak-nebak dalam hati siapa yang membuat pelanggan konbini-nya jadi bertingkah aneh begini.

Pemuda itu menoleh lagi, jelas sekali melihat ke salah satu sosok yang sedang meneliti _kinderj*y_ dengan dua tangannya.

_Oh, kakaknya toh._

Rasa penasaran menyelimuti untuk sesekali mengintip apa yang akan pemuda Nekoma lakukan selanjutnya. Lumayan untuk hiburan dan mengusir rasa kantuk akibat matanya yang memberat efek _serbuk sari bodoh_.

Gadis itu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ketika melihat pemuda Nekoma akhirnya bergerak. Tapi,

_'Eh? Dia mau ke mana_?'

Bergegas ia fokuskan atensi pada kantung-kantung _potato_ yang masih butuh perhatian ketika si pemuda Nekoma berjalan melewatinya untuk menghampiri lemari pendingin, tempat berbagai macam es krim diletakkan.

Tidak sampai satu menit, gadis itu mendapati pemuda Nekoma kembali melewatinya dan lagi, ia harus berpura-pura sibuk meletakkan kantung-kantung   _potato_.

Gadis itu kembali mengintip—oh, ya Tuhan, kenapa ia merasa seperti pengutil yang mengendap-endap saat ini? — Tak rela berkedip ketika pemuda Nekoma sungguhan melancarkan aksi pada si kakak yang masih memilah-milih _Kinderj*y_ , tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda Nekoma berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hei,"

Gadis itu menahan napas saat pemuda Nekoma mulai menyapa, melupakan sejenak kantung-kantung _potato_ dan tempat duduk kasir yang kosong.

_Peduli setan_. Yang terjadi di depan matanya saat ini jauh lebih menarik.

"..Anu.." Pemuda Nekoma kembali bersuara karena si kakak masih belum merespon keberadaannya.

"Nii-san, mau berapa lama kau—“

"—Apa kau mau menerima es krim ini—“

"" **Eh**?""

_Kamisama_! Gadis itu berseru dalam hati dan lupa cara bernapas.

Bersamaan dengan es krim cokelat  berbentuk hati yang terulur ke arah si adik, saat itu pula si kakak menoleh.

"...Kau ingin memberikannya padaku?" Si adik bertanya dengan alis mengerut.

Sungguh, gadis itu ingin tertawa keras saat mengetahui bahwa—

"...E-eh?"

"Ada apa Kei?"

"Maaf sekali, tapi aku tidak suka rasa cokelat."

—Pemuda Nekoma salah target.

"Tidak ada. Hanya orang asing ini tiba-tiba saja memberikan es krim berbentuk hati. Sepetinya dia mencoba merayuku." Senyum miring menyebalkan terulas di bibir si adik.

"HAAH?!! Jadi kau mencoba merayu adikku? Berani sekali kau!"  Ekspresi si kakak yang begitu tenang dan ramah mendadak berubah garang.

_Brocon_. Si gadis membatin.

"TU-TUNGGU DULU! Kau salah paham, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—“ pemuda Nekoma panik, jelas sekali tergambar di wajah yang kini pucat dan dipenuhi keringat dingin.

"Langkahi mayatku dulu jika Kau ingin mendekati Kei!"

"Ta-tapi—“

"Ayo Kei kita pulang!" Titah si kakak sembari memasukkan beberapa Kinderj*y ke dalam keranjang dan menarik pergelangan tangan si adik, melangkah ke arah kasir. Spontan membuaat gadis itu bergegas berlari menuju kasir sebelum mereka mengetahui jika ia menonton sedari tadi.

Walau sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran dengan pemuda Nekoma setelah mengalami salah target dan target yang diincar salah paham pula. Pemuda Nekoma itu pasti masih berdiri mematung. Entah ia harus tertawa atau kasihan sekarang.

Di tengah menghitung barang belanjaan si kakak beradik, gadis itu sesekali melirik ke arah si kakak untuk sekedar tahu bagaimana ekspresinya.

Masih keras.

Ia jadi merasa iba pada pemuda Nekoma.

Setelah semua barang belanjaan dibayar, dan mengatakan 'silakan datang kembali' saat keduanya mendorong pintu untuk keluar. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali pada kantung-kantung _potato_ yang terbengkalai.

Mungkin itu niatnya, sebelum kedua mata menangkap  sebuah benda persegi di lantai. Ia raih benda tersebut dan meyakini jika benda itu adalah KTP milih si kakak yang terjatuh.

Masih sempat. Ia bergegas berlari keluar untuk mengejar si kakak beradik, namun hanya jalanan kosong tanpa pejalan kaki yang ia dapat.

_Sial_.

Gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam konbini dan tersentak kaget melihat pemuda Nekoma berdiri lesu di depan meja kasir sambil memegang es krim berbentuk hati tadi, yang perlahan mencair.

Sejujurnya ia ingin protes untuk tidak mengotori lantai, tapi untuk kali ini saja, ia tidak tega.

Kesunyian dan canggung melanda ketika gadis itu menghitung barang belanjaan pemuda Nekoma. Hanya bunyi 'bip, bip' saat   _barcode_  belanjaan melewati sensor.

Nampaknya pemuda di depannya masih begitu s _hock_.

"Semuanya, seribu lima ratus _yen_."

Gadis itu bersyukur karena si pemuda Nekoma masih punya kesadaran. Mengeluarkan dompet, lantas nominal pas berpindah tangan kepadanya

Sepersekian detik setelah pemuda Nekoma melangkah dari depan meja kasir, gadis itu mendadak teringat benda persegi milik si kakak masih berada dalam kantung celananya.

"Hei tunggu sebentar!"

Ia memanggil tepat, saat tangan kokoh si pemuda menyentuh pintu kaca.

"Ya?"

"Ini," gadis itu mengulurkan benda persegi tipis di tangan. "Kau ingin mendekati si kakak, 'kan?" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, walau tentu saja tidak akan terlihat karena ia sedamg memakai masker.

Respon yang si gadis dapat begitu ajaib, secepat kilat ekspresi melongo pongo tak mengerti di wajah pemuda Nekoma beganti cerah dengan cengiran semi mesum.

Ugh. Ia tidak membantu orang yang salah, 'kan?

"Terimakasih, Nona kasir. Aku berhutang padamu!"

Kemudian  pemuda itu pun pergi, dan gadis itu kembali sendirian dalam konbini. Menghela napas panjang, sebelum kenyataan menampar jika ia masih harus meletakkan kantung-kantung _potato_ dalam rak, dan membersihkan sisa es krim si pemuda Nekoma yang mencair tadi.

Sungguh malam yang sial.***

.

.

[part _2: **summer;**_ untuk Miyuki Kazuya]

\--

Matahari sudah hampir mencium bibir rel kereta di ujung barat. Kumpulan burung gereja yang semakin jauh menghilang seperti hitung mundur detik jarum jam. Mengiring redupnya sinar besar, yang sebentar lagi  akan berganti dengan nyala lampu di berbagai titik layaknya gemerlap gemintang.

Bersama hela napasnya yang keluar, seorang gadis menolehkan kepala ke arah suara derak kereta yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Helaian rambutnya berkibar ketika ular besi dengan gerbong-gerbong panjang itu berhenti. Ia antas masuk ke dalam salah satu gerbong saat pintu otomatis terbuka. Tidak ia perlukan menunggu untuk sekedar mempersilakan penumpang yang ingin keluar lebih dahulu, karena jam kereta di sore hari menuju stasiun pinggir kota tidak banyak diminati.

Ia langkahkan kakinya di antara bangku-bangku penumpang, begitu banyak yang meminta untuk dihampiri, namun hanya satu tempat kosong di pinggir jendela yang menjadi destinasinya. Hanya ada belasan penumpang dalam gerbong terakhir, dan ia sengaja memilih tempat dengan bangku sebelah yang juga kosong. Sekedar ingin menikmati perjalan malam sebelum akhirnya esok hari kereta sampai di stasiun tujuan.

Suara peluit mengudara dan kereta mulai bergerak membelah kota, menyibak kencangnya angin malam.  Ia selalu menikmati perjalan dengan kereta. Ketika ayah menawarkan tiket pesawat untuk menghabiskan waktu libur musim panas di rumah nenek, ia menolak dengan cepat.

Terlalu cepat sampai, dan ia tidak dapat menikmati sensasi perjalanan seperti ia menggunakan kereta.

Ia hendak mengambil botol air mineral dalam ransel ketika menyadari dua pemuda menghampiri tempat di sebelahnya—di seberang dua bangku yang kosong.

“Akhirnya dapat tempat duduk!”

“Sebenarnya kita bisa duduk lebih awal kalau saja kau tidak ngotot untuk memilih gerbong terakhir.” Kata si pemuda berkacamata sambil meletakkan tas ransel besar milik keduanya di atas bagasi kereta kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah pemuda brunet.

“Memangnya tidak boleh?!”

“Kau seperti anak kecil Sawamura, haha.”

“APA KA—Ummp!” Ia melihat si pemuda berkacamata membekap mulut si brunet.

“Suaramu terlalu keras, mengganggu penumpang lain.” Yang berkacamata masih membekap mulut si brunet ketika tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arahnya. Sepertinya dia menyadari jika dirinya tengah memperhatikan mereka. “Maaf ya Nona, si bodoh ini memang berisik.” Katanya sambil meringis memamerkan barisan gigi putih.

“Tidak apa-apa.” Ia mengibaskan sebelah tangan ikut meringis melihat si brunet yang masih dibekap mulutnya, meronta untuk dilepaskan. Kemudian kembali melakukan niat untuk mengambil botol air mineral.

“Miyuki Kazuya! Kau hampir membunuku!” Ia melirik sekilas dan hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dua pemuda itu. Atensinya beralih pada pemandangan kerlap kerlip lampu malam di luar jendela.

“Aku hanya berbuat baik menutup mulutmu, harusnya kau berterimakasih.”

Oh, ia masih bisa mendengar suara mereka. Ini mulai sedikit mengusik ketenangannya saat menikmati perjalanan yang sudah lama ia nantikan.

“Berterimakasih apanya?! Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernapas!”

Kembali, ia meminum air mineral dari botol di tangan untuk menenangkan diri. Ia jadi heran, mengapa kedua pemuda itu bisa tahan untuk bersama jika yang mereka lakukan hanya berdebat?

“Oh? Aku bisa memberimu napas buatan kalau mau, hahaha.”

Ia hampir tersedak ketika kalimat tak biasa keluar dari si pemuda berkacamata. Menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh, atau mereka akan menyadari jika dirinya mencuri dengar perdebatan mereka sedari tadi.

“B-berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh, Miyuki!”

Sungguh, ia tidak tahan ingin melihat ekspresi si brunet. Itu tadi termasuk pelecehan seksual, ‘kan? Namun memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka sekali lagi. ‘ _Abaikan mereka. Abaikan mereka_.’

“Kau ingin makan sesuatu, Sawamura?” Terdengar suara gemerisik plastik.

“Keripik kentang. Kazuya- _sama_!” Suara si brunet berubah cerah dan antusias, seolah tensi yang tadi meluap telah lenyap begitu saja.

Setelahnya, suara-suara berisik dari pemuda brunet mulai berkurang frekuensinya. Sesekali ia memang akan berteriak heboh ketika melihat pemandangan-pemandangan tak biasa yang ditangkap melalui jendela kereta menuju Nagano ini.

Ia menskip lagu _rock_ pada _playlist_ di ponselnya, memilih lagu bergenre lebih tenang, mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa tidur sebentar sebelum kereta sampai. Tetapi sumpah demi Tuhan ia menyesal. Baru saja matanya terpejam, suara si brunet yang tak sengaja ia hapal terdengar lagi, mengalahkan suara musik yang sedang ia dengar.

Ia mengganti musiknya ke genre _rock_ berharap bisa meredam suara keras si pemuda brunet, tetapi bahkan musik paling keras di _playlist_ itu tak mampu menutupi suaranya.

Si gadis memutuskan mematikan pemutar musiknya dan melepaskan _headset_ -nya cepat. Ia tidak ingat melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya pantas menerima hukuman begini berat. Lagipula kenapa ada orang yang mau-maunya mengajak pemuda berisik macam si brunet untuk menaiki kereta malam?

Ia diam-diam menoleh, sembari memasang wajah kesal. Siapa tahu si brunet sadar.

“Kau bodoh, ya?”

“KAU YANG BODOH MIYUKI KAZUYA.”

Baru menoleh sebentar ia sudah diserang lagi oleh suara super berisik itu. Ternyata mereka sedang bermain kartu Uno. Ya jelas saja berisik, bermain dengan orang normal saja bisa memicu pertengkaran apalagi dengan yang berisik seperti dia. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kesalahan tidak sepenuhnya terletak pada si brunet. Ia memang berisik, tetapi anak kecil pun tahu kalau sikap itu bisa keluar jika ada yang memicunya. Dan, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik lagi, pemuda berkacamata itu kelihatan sengaja sekali membuat partner seperjalanannya kesal sejak tadi.

Ia menghela napas. Jangan sampai perjalanan ini membuatnya kapok naik kereta lagi.

Diluruskan kakinya yang sedikit kaku, kemudian kembali memasang _headset_ -nya, berharap kali ini musiknya berhasil menghalau suara-suara pengganggu itu.

.

Ia tidak sadar sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, dan yang lebih mengherankannya justru bisa-bisanya ia tertidur ketika memutar lagu-lagu superkeras yang biasanya ia putar ketika berolahraga. Ia mengulat sebentar, tanpa (benar-benar) sengaja mendapati tatapannya terarah pada sepasang teman seperjalanan tidak resminya.

Pantas saja ia tidak mendengar suara rebut lagi, si brunet sudah pulas tertidur di kursinya. Tapi tapi tapi, bukan itu yang menjadi _concern_ -nya kini. Ia melihat pemuda berkacamata mengalungkan lengannya di tengkuk si brunet, memposisikan dia dalam rangkulannya.

_Mereka bisa akrab juga ternyata._ –pikirnya, tadinya. Tentu saja karena ia segera disadarkan oleh fakta bahwa dua lelaki yang berangkulan seperti itu sudah melewati batas keakraban yang ia tahu. Atau jangan-jangan ia yang terlalu kolot dan berlebihan dalam menanggapi.

Ia ingin mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah lain, kemana saja asal bukan pada pasangan itu kalau bukan karena si kacamata menggerakan lengannya supaya kepala si brunet mendekat padanya. Kemudian, sepertinya si gadis sudah kehilangan daya pikir, karena melihat dahi pemuda yang tertidur dikecup lama.

Lama.

Ia membatu.

_Kalau aku menoleh ke arah lain sekarang sepertinya masih sempat untuk pura-pura tidak tahu_ , barangkali tepat ketika ia berpikir begitu, si kacamata menoleh padanya, menangkap basah si gadis yang sedang menangkap basah kecupan-di-dahi-nya.

Ia melihat seringai melengkung di bibir si kacamata dibarengi telunjuknya yang terangkat ke depan bibir, seolah memintanya untuk menjadikan apa yang ia lihat barusan sebagai rahasia.

Ia nyaris lupa caranya bernapas. Jangan sampai perjalanan ini membuatnya kapok naik kereta lagi.***

 .

 .

 [ _part 3: **autumn**_ **;** untuk Akai Shuuichi]

\--

Oh, dingin sekali. Temperatur udara pagi ini meleset jauh dari perkiraan. Ramalan cuaca di TV yang ia remehkan, justru benar terjadi.

‘Awal musim gugur, akan jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya.’

Ia hembuskan napas, dapat ia lihat uap hangat keluar dari mulutnya. Jika tahu seperti ini, ia akan memilih berdiam diri di dalam apartemen, meringkuk seharian dalam _kotatsu_ hangat dan meletakkan banyak cemilan di atas meja agar ia tak perlu beranjak dari tempat, atau minimal—ia seharusnya menggunakan satu lapis lagi mantel di tubuhnya ketika memutuskan untuk keluar mencari sarapan.

Ia hembuskan napas lagi, lalu mengusap telapak tangan berbalut fabrik sulaman guna mendapatkan hangat. Daun-daun kemerahan yang tanggal disapu angin mengiringi langkahnya sepanjang jalan menuju kafe yang jaraknya kira-kira masih sekitar dua puluh meter lagi.

Anak-anak bermain menghamburkan daun-daun gugur di pinggir trotoar. Tertawa, saling melempar daun-daun yang bertumpuk, tak mempedulikan suara melengking orang dewasa yang tampak tak sabar meminta mereka berhenti melakukannya. Orang dewasa kadang tak bisa memahami kebahagiaan versi anak-anak yang bisa didapatkan dari hal-hal sederhana.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Rasanya umur dua puluh dua tahun bukanlah umur yang pantas untuk berpikir bahwa ia begitu iri dengan semangat anak-anak itu. Ia belum cukup tua, tapi ia harus mengakui, jika menjadi anak-anak sejujurnya lebih baik. Tak perlu serius menghadapi problema hidup, seperti tanggung jawab atau… patah hati. Hanya cukup minum susu setiap pagi dan bermain tanpa mengkhawatirkan penyakit berbentuk stress yang kerap menghampiri.

Ia menyesal ketika dahulu seringkali berkata ingin cepat menjadi orang dewasa.

Gadis itu menghela napas—entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya seharian ini. Ia melipir tepat  saat papan bertuliskan ‘Poirot’ telah berada di depan mata. Ia membuka pintu berbahan kayu, suara gemerincing lonceng berbunyi menyambut kehadirannya di sana. Lensa kacamatanya berembun karena udara hangat yang tiba-tiba menyapa.

“Selamat datang.”

Ia abaikan sapaan pelayan dan segera melangkah menghampiri tempat duduk kosong di bagian pojok dekat jendela. Spot yang sempurna untuk sekedar berlama-lama menyeruput secangkir cokelat panas dan _pancake_ bersirup _maple_. Tak banyak pengunjung pagi ini, sempurna sekali untuk memulai hari. _Mood_ -nya yang buruk (ditambah udara dingin) jadi membaik kini.

Ia hendak mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantelnya, berniat mengecek email penting yang mungkin masuk ketika dikagetkan oleh kehadiran sosok pria yang berdiri di dekatnya. Tidak biasanya ia peduli dengan kehadiran orang lain, dan ia memang tidak peduli kalau saja pria ini tidak benar-benar berjalan ke arahnya, berdiri di dekatnya, dan menatapnya dengan wajah dingin.

“Maaf? Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa saya bantu?” gadis itu tidak yakin, tetapi ia sodorkan juga pertanyaan itu.

Pria bertopi rajut itu mengusap tengkuknya, “apa anda keberatan untuk pindah tempat? Tempat itu tempat yang penting bagi saya terutama untuk hari ini.”

Awalnya si gadis pikir, pria itu ada dendam pribadi atau apa padanya karena untuk pertemuan pertama ia sudah begitu berani memicingkan mata. Tapi setelah ia perhatikan baik-baik, pria itu memang memiliki tatapan tajam dari sananya.

Ia yang biasanya tidak akan ingin menyingkir dari sana, tetapi saat ini _mood-_ nya sedang bagus dan ia tak keberatan berbagi sedikit kebahagiaan kecil pada orang lain.

“Oke.”

“Terima kasih.”

Tempatnya yang sekarang memang tidak sebagus tadi, tetapi sisi positifnya ia masih bisa mengamati pemandangan di luar dari balik jendela ditambah lagi ia bisa memerhatikan gerak-gerik pria aneh tadi (bukannya ia mau tahu urusan orang, ia hanya penasaran kenapa si pria sebegitu inginnya duduk di sana.)

_Pancake_ dan cokelat panasnya datang di saat ia sedang asik mengomentari _posting-_ an di situs sns kegemarannya. Ia menyeruput cokelatnya sembari mengerling pada pria tadi yang pesanannya juga sudah diantarkan.

Nasi kare, huh. Dua porsi.

Entah dia sedang kelaparan atau sedang menunggu seseorang, begitulah kesimpulan yang ia tarik dari deduksi kecil-kecilannya barusan. Ia bertingkah bak Holmes saja. Gara-gara itu ia jadi teringat tontonannya semalam yang terinterupsi oleh kantuk. Mungkin sebaiknya ia segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan bergegas pulang supaya bisa melanjutkan tontonannya yang tertunda. Jarang-jarang ia punya waktu untuk itu.

Sialnya, suapan _pancake_ terakhir ia telan bersamaan dengan titik-titik air yang berlomba-lomba turun membasahi jalan-jalan dan bangunan. Mulanya hanya gerimis kecil (ia pikir mungkin ia bisa lolos dengan selapis mantel dan berlari-lari kecil sampai apartemen), tetapi seperti hendak mencemoohnya, guyuran hujan menjadi begitu deras sekarang.

_Bagus sekali._

Tidak ada gunanya mengumpat pada takdir sekarang. Jadi si gadis putuskan untuk menunggu hingga hujan reda sebelum pulang ke apartemennya yang nyaman.

Maunya sih begitu, karena ia pikir hujan akan segera berhenti dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Ia tak sadar waktu telah berlalu begitu lama kalau ponselnya tidak tiba-tiba berkedip-kedip menampilkan ikon baterai dengan warna merah. Ia sudah menunggu hujan empat jam lebih dan kini bukan hanya baterai ponselnya saja yang minta diisi, perutnya juga ikut-ikutan.

Ia memanggil pelayan, minta dibuatkan nasi kare yang pedas dan segelas teh dingin. Omong-omong nasi kare, ia jadi teringat pada pria itu lagi. Dia masih berada di sana, mungkin bernasib sepertinya, terjebak hujan juga. Tetapi yang masih tidak dimengerti si gadis, kenapa nasi kare satu lagi masih terlihat utuh, tak disentuh sama sekali. Pertanyaan itu bisa dijawab dengan ‘kare itu untuk orang lain’, namun sejak nyaris lima jam berada di sana tak ada satu orang pun yang datang padanya. Kalau ia, ia tidak akan menunggu seseorang sampai selama itu, apalagi ia juga tak melihat pria itu berusaha menghubungi orang dengan ponsel. Sama sekali.

Kepalanya pusing. Ia memang bukan Sherlock Holmes atau Hercule Poirot barangkali yang bisa menarik kesimpulan hanya dari satu kali pengamatan.

Ia segera melahap nasi karenya begitu sampai di meja. Ia bersumpah, jika sampai ia selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya hujan belum juga reda, ia akan memaksakan diri untuk menerobosnya. Kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian ia menyelesaikan makannya, sedangkan hujan masih setia turun di luar sana.

Cukup sudah, ia tidak akan menunggu lagi.

Ia mengenakan mantel bepergiannya lagi, lalu memasukkan ponselnya yang kehabisan baterai ke dalam saku. Ia berjalan menghampiri konter sembari menyodorkan uang yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

“Kembaliannya jadi 230 yen. Silakan.”

“Terima kasih.”

Pelayan itu terlihat menatapnya sedikit heran, “anda tidak membawa payung?”

Gadis itu tersenyum, “hahaha iya, tapi aku harus segera pulang.”

“Ah, saya ada satu payung cadangan, kalau mau anda boleh memakainya?”

Ia tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyum cerah. Tentu saja, ia tak perlu menerobos hujan di luar. Akan tetapi, ia jadi ragu menerima tawaran gadis pelayan itu ketika tiba-tiba diingatkan oleh pria yang duduk di dekatnya tadi. Bagaimana jika ia sebenarnya juga ingin pulang, tetapi tidak bisa karena terjebak hujan sedang rumahnya jauh dari tempat ini?

Aneh sekali menemukan dirinya bersimpati pada orang yang tak ia kenal.

“Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini sebenarnya. Mungkin kau bisa menawarkan payung pada pria di dekat jendela itu. Ia juga belum pulang dari tadi sama sepertiku. Sepertinya masih menunggu hujan reda.”

Ia bisa melihat kilasan pada mata si gadis pelayan. Sepertinya ia salah paham mengenai kondisi si pria.

“O-oh itu Akai _-san_. Kalau Akai _-san_... ia tidak akan pulang sampai tempat ini tutup.”

“Ohya? Kenapa?” ia refleks bertanya.

Pelayan itu terlihat ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia jawab juga pertanyaan itu dengan suara sepelan mungkin, “lima tahun yang lalu tepat hari ini kekasihnya mati ketika mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di sini. Ia selalu menunggu setiap tahun sampai tempat ini benar-benar tutup.”

Wajah pelayan itu berubah sendu, “nama kekasihnya Amuro- _san_. Ia dulu bekerja di sini juga makanya—ah maaf,” ia mengusap ujung-ujung matanya yang basah.

“Ah tidak, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena bertanya.”

Gadis itu menghela napasnya, melirik pada pria yang masih duduk di sana dengan khidmat. Kemudian ia menoleh pada jendela, menatap pada pemandangan di luar.

“Sepertinya aku sudah tidak payung lagi,” ia berbalik pada gadis pelayan yang sudah mampu menguasai diri, “hujannya sudah reda.”***

.

.

[part _4: **winter;**_ untuk Tachibana Makoto]

\--

Ia mengeratkan syal pastel yang melilit lehernya dengan sempurna.

Sepatu _boots_ -nya terasa berat dipakai berjalan, bukan karena tumpukan salju, (salju baru turun satu kali semalam dan intensitasnya tidak sebesar yang ia prediksikan) tetapi lebih karena udara dingin seolah melipatgandakan kemalasannya untuk sekadar bergerak atau berjalan.

Kalau hanya untuk menuntaskan pekerjaannya sebagai manager dengan mengecek peralatan klub basket sekolahnya sebelum liburan musim dingin dimulai, sebenarnya ia tidak akan memaksakan diri datang ke sekolah di akhir pekan begini, karena, ia selalu membereskan dan mengecek peralatan klub tiap selesai pertemuan (dan ia yakin peralatan itu pasti tetap berada di tempat yang ia letakkan terakhir kali). Masalahnya, ia _mesti_ datang akibat kecerobohannya meninggalkan buku teks Bahasa Jepang di loker klub ketika ia tahu bahwa guru Bahasa Jepangnya tak pernah absen memberikan tugas di saat liburan.

 Ia memaksakan ujung kunci ke dalam lubang di pintu lapangan basket, kesal karena sarung tangan membuat pegangannya pada kunci terasa aneh. Ia semakin kesal karena kuncinya tak juga berputar. Tentu saja kunci tak akan berputar karena ternyata sedari awal lapangan itu memang tidak dikunci, sudah ada orang lain yang membuka kuncinya sebelum dia dan sekarang orang itu sedang men- _dribble_ bola basket di ujung lapangan dekat tiang _ring_. Ia mengenalinya, Shigino Kisumi, tetapi (lagi-lagi) udara dingin membuat kemalasannya berlipatganda hanya sekadar untuk menyapa Kisumi dengan satu teriakan. Daripada menerka-nerka untuk apa si pemuda datang, gadis itu lebih memilih tidak memikirkannya kemudian langsung beranjak ke ruang peralatan supaya urusannya cepat-cepat selesai.

Ia mengambil buku teksnya terlebih dulu di loker, antisipasi jika ia lupa lagi, setelahnya ia mulai meneliti tiap sudut dan tempat di ruang peralatan. Otaknya sudah terampil menghitung jumlah peralatan apa saja di sana, bola basket, keranjang, sapu dan kain pel, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya, yang sudah terlalu ia hapal di luar kepala. Jumlah bola basket kurang satu, lantas ia teringat kembali dengan Kisumi dan bola di tangannya tadi. Ia mencatat dalam hati akan mengingatkan pemuda itu untuk meletakkan bola basket ke tempatnya semula sebelum ia pergi dari sana.

Namun langkah-langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara-suara obrolan dua orang. Kisumi tidak lagi sendiri.

Ia memerhatikan lewat pintu yang terbuka setengah. Mungkin saja anggota klub basket janjian untuk latihan terakhir kali sebelum liburan. Tetapi ia salah, karena pemuda yang datang belakangan bukan anggota klub basket. Ia bahkan yakin sekali baru pertama kali melihat pemuda jangkung itu.

“Kupikir kau akan mengajak Hayato kemari. Jadi alasanmu ingin bertemu di sini bukan karena Hayato?”

Gadis itu mendengar Kisumi tertawa, tetapi ia tidak melihat sepasang matanya menampilkan tawa seperti biasa.

“Maafkan aku, Makoto. Alasanku memanggilmu kemari memang bukan karena Hayato.”

Ia memutar-mutar bola di tangannya, “ayo kita taruhan, Makoto.”

Si gadis tidak tahu apa yang ingin dipertaruhkan oleh Kisumi, ia bahkan tidak tahu maksud semua obrolan ini, tetapi satu hal yang ia tahu: sudah terlambat keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi sekarang.

“Taruhan?”

“Iya, taruhan” Kisumi tersenyum, “kalau aku bisa mencetak _three point_ dengan mata tertutup, kau harus berhenti dari klub renang dan masuk klub basket di kampus nanti.”

“Yang benar saja. Jangan bercanda,” pemuda yang dipanggil Makoto memaksakan tawa sopan.

“Itu bercanda kok. Taruhannya bukan itu,” kali ini senyum menghilang dari wajah pemuda yang selalu terlihat ceria itu, “kalau aku gagal sama sekali mencetak _three point_ dengan mata tertutup dalam tiga kali kesempatan, aku akan...melupakanmu.”

Ah, ia benar-benar terjebak pada situasi paling tidak mengenakkan saat ini. Ia tidak ingin mengintip lebih jauh, terutama setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kisumi, taruhan ini benar-benar perihal sesuatu yang pribadi dan sensitif untuk didengar sembarang orang. Ia merasa bersalah. Tetapi ia tak punya pilihan. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Kisumi tidak akan gagal.

Pemuda Makoto ingin menolak, tetapi Kisumi sudah keburu memulai taruhannya. Bola basket melayang menuju _ring_ berputar beberapa lama pada pinggir _ring_ lalu jatuh.

Gadis itu nyaris bersuara ketika menyaksikan kegagalan Kisumi mencetak di kesempatan pertamanya. Apakah karena matanya ditutup sehingga ia tidak bisa menghitung jarak bola dan _ring_? Tetapi gadis itu yakin sekali Kisumi mampu. Mungkin, mungkin saja ini tentang sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang hanya bisa ia rasakan sendiri. Ia melihat wajah itu tersenyum kembali ketika mencobakan kesempatan keduanya. Ia gagal kembali.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk focus sebelum menutup kembali matanya. Bola yang ia lempar sekali lagi melayang, tetapi arahnya sudah jelas sekali terlalu ke kanan dari lokasi _ring_.

Gadis itu ingin tak percaya bahwa Kisumi gagal sama sekali.

“Bahkan setelah aku berusaha dengan licik mengajukan taruhan dengan sesuatu yang merupakan keahlianku, aku tetap gagal. Mungkin takdir memang tidak merestuiku untuk menjaga perasaanku padamu lebih jauh lagi.” Sendu terlukis di wajah Kisumi. Meringis sambil memaksa menatap pemuda Makoto.

Gadis itu menahan napasnya, saat Kisumi hampir melangkah pergi ke arah tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Kau curang."

Suara itu menggema cukup keras.

"Apa?" Kisumi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada pemuda Makoto.

Satu kata tanya itu juga yang ada dalam benak si gadis. _'curang apanya_?’

"Kau bilang ini taruhan, tapi kenapa hanya kau yang mendapat kesempatan?" Suaranya terdengar serius.

"Apa maksudmu, Makoto?"

Ah, situasi ini semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kalau saja ia bisa melangkah pergi sekarang juga, tapi, tapi— apa sebenarnya maksud pemuda Makoto itu?!

"Kau harus menggunakan kesempatanku juga. Cobalah tiga kali lagi."

Tanpa sadar cengiran lebar terbentuk di bibir si gadis. Ikut senang mengetahui bahwa Kisumi masih punya kesempatan.

"B-baiklah."

Kemudian Kisumi kembali ke dalam posisinya semula. Lingkaran _three point_ , dan memejamkan kedua mata. Bersamaan dengan bola yang melambung, gadis itu menyatukan tangan hanya untuk sekedar merapal harapan.

Bola basket membentur ujung depan lingkaran _ring_ dan jatuh memantul ke depan.

Ouh! Padahal sedikit lagi.

Kisumi menggigit ujung bibirnya, pemuda itu pasti merasa amat kesal karena keberuntungan tak juga menghampiri.

Di kesempatan kedua, kepalan tangan gadis itu semakin erat, dan keringat dingin mulai membuat telapak tangannya lembab. Kisumi mengambil napas dalam, fokus, sebelum memejamkan mata lagi dan melempar bola basket ke arah _ring_.

Bola melambung tinggi, kali ini membentur bagian kiri papan _ring_.

Tinggal satu kali kesempatan. Untuk kesekian kali, Kisumi memejamkan mata. Gadis itu tak tahan, matanya ikut terpejam sambil terus bergumam 'kumohon masuklah, kumohon masuklah' saat bola dilempar.

Bunyi 'Trak' keras, memaksa kedua mata yang terpejam itu membuka. Bola berputar beberapa kali di bibir _ring_ dan di sanalah ketegangan melanda. Atmosfir begitu berat dan udara di sekitar seolah menghilang.

Sesak.

Suara 'duk' nyaring, spontan membuat yang menyaksikan menganga tak percaya. Bola meluncur memasuki _ring_ sebelum akhirnya membentur lantai dan suara pantulan bola memecah sunyi.

"YESS!!!!"

Gadis itu berseru girang. Kisumi berhasil.

Namun riang di wajahnya secepat kilat lenyap saat menyadari ia... ketahuan.

Oh!!

"Manajer?!"

Dua pemuda itu kini menatapnya terkejut. Ingin rasanya ia mencari sumur terdekat. Oh, ya Tuhan.

"A-anu... Maaf Aku tidak... sengaja melihat, jadi—“

dengan wajah semerah tomat dan menunduk sambil menggaruk pipinya canggung, perlahan-lahan ia melangkah mundur. keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi, mendekati pintu keluar.

"S-Shigino, jangan lupa letakkan kembali bola itu pada tempatnya." Ia berbalik badan dan dengan keras mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' tanpa menoleh ke arah dua pemuda itu lagi.

Ia ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bak mandi sekarang juga!***

.

.

_**fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> fyuuuh, ternyata bisa kelar walaupun direncanakan mendadak dan dibuat ngebut hahaha.  
> halo, di sini moon sekalian mewakili anclyne~  
> senang sekali bisa menyelesaikan proyek collab pertama kali. semoga hasilnya menyenangkan untuk dibaca, karena kita berdua juga senang menulisnya. hal-hal yang biasanya buntu jadi menemukan titik terang karena dipikirin berdua.  
> semoga ke depannya kami bisa membuat fanfik collab lainnya :)
> 
> p.s: happy birthday, myook, kuroo, makoto, akai!


End file.
